


Broken Open By My Most Trusted Friend

by foxtales



Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Dom, dominant Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Total, and I meantotalBDSM PWP written for canciona waaaaaaaay back in 2004.Title from "Broken Open" by the Cold War Kids.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Kudos: 2





	Broken Open By My Most Trusted Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Total, and I mean _total_ BDSM PWP written for canciona waaaaaaaay back in 2004.
> 
> Title from "Broken Open" by the Cold War Kids.

"Put your hips _down_ , Dominic," Billy commanded softly.

Dom tried to comply, but it was hard when his lover was thrusting just hard enough to make him anticipate the brush over his prostate, yet not enough to actually make contact. In his need for more, Dom had forgotten himself and pushed up and back against Billy, gaining pleasure but also a threat for punishment. He whimpered and forced his hips back down to the mattress.

"Now keep them there. Push up one more time and we're done here, understand?" Billy pulled almost all of the way out, only the tip of his cock still inside Dom's hot channel, waiting for a sign Dom had heard his softly spoken order.

Dom blindly reached behind himself, scrabbling for whatever part of Billy he could reach and desparately grabbed his lover's wrist. "No, no, Billy, please! I'll - I won't move anymore until you say...just...Please? Don't leave me yet, Bills, please? God, don't..."

Billy's eyes closed tightly. That Dom did this - _wanted_ to do this - with him was a joy and an honour. That their needs complemented each other so well was a bonus. The underlying love was an unexpected and treasured gift. Billy had to forcefully tamp down his body's urge to pound into Dom until they both came screaming with the pain and pleasure of it. He couldn't quite keep the urgency out of his voice though. "You beg so fucking brilliantly, Dom," Billy began, low and hoarse with need and control. "You are so bloody beautiful spread out under me like this and barely able to contain yourself. Fuck, Dom - what you do to me when you're like this..."

Dom shuddered at a particularly deep thrust. "Please, Bill, please! Oh God, I need..."

Billy slammed hard into his lover's pliant body, drawing another harsh cry. "Tell me what you need, Dommie."

"Oh fuck," Dom groaned, vaguely wondering how it was possible for such a savage thrust to accompany such a tender request. "Need you, Bills. You. Please, please - oh God, so good...so fucking good..."

Billy's head fell forward as he moaned, incited by Dom's litany of lust. He gripped his lover's hips and lifted them so he could move deeper and faster. Dom buried his face in the pillow.

"Let me hear you," Billy said, husky and soft.

Dom turned his head to the side, looking back over his shoulder, his dark and wild eyes meeting Billy's brilliant green. He closed them briefly, the love and naked lust in Billy's eyes too much for the moment.

Billy felt the warmth and tingle pooling near the base of his spine and slowed, not willing to let Dom come just yet.

Dom's eyes opened widely. "No, NO! Billy, please! So close...oh God...please!"

"So fucking beautiful," Billy growled, low and deep, as he watched Dom struggle not to push back against him, not to finish this himself. His breath stuttered and hitched as he held himself still for a long moment before slamming into Dom, rubbing and dragging across his lover's prostate. "Like that, Dommie?"

"Fuck yeah, Bills," he cried, "Just like...oooohhh, christ, oh God..."

Billy's fingers dug into Dom's hips as he thrust shallow and uneven, drawing it out as long as he could.

"Please..." Dom whimpered over his shoulder.

Billy pounded deep into Dom's body one more time, driving him over the edge and into orgasm. Billy thrust three more times before emptying himself with a gutteral moan. Afterwords, he draped himself over Dom's back for a minute, catching his breath. "Love you, Dommie," he breathed into his lover's ear before nuzzling his neck and kissing his shoulder.

"Love you too, Bills," Dom sighed, shifting, his voice low and rough in the aftermath.

Billy withdrew then rolled over onto the bed. He pulled Dom close and they settled, arms and legs loosely tangled as they recovered.

"Need a nap, old man?" Dom said into the quiet a few minutes later.

"Hmmm," Billy replied, lightly trapping Dom's half hard cock between his knee and the firm mattress. "Mind your manners, lad."

"Make me," Dom challenged.

Billy's eyes sparked. He wasn't hard but he didn't need to be for what he had in mind. He smiled, watching Dom's eyes grow dark again. "My pleasure."


End file.
